


Collapsed walls took away sunshine

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, J2, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex, bottom!Jared, jajp, top!Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: 圆石滩车展；穿着衣服的情趣；姿势的灵感来自他们那张捉弄SA的照片。





	Collapsed walls took away sunshine

“晚安，先生们。”  
“谢谢，晚安。”

“唔，我的肩膀还有点疼。”刚进酒店的电梯，Jared就靠向Jensen宽阔的后背小声地抱怨起来，“都是你的错，你对我太严格啦。”  
“我知道，宝贝，我不应该对你这位高尔夫球初学者这么严苛。”Jensen侧身亲在他的脸颊，“我很抱歉。”他的唇齿间弥散着浓烈的龙舌兰的味道。  
“道歉接受。”Jared作势去咬他的鼻子，Jensen下意识地躲开，回过神后又轻轻拍了一下他的屁股，敛起眉说，“淘气。”  
“车展非常有趣，”Jared哈哈笑着转变话题，“我玩得很开心。”  
“当然。”

“我不记得你今晚有喝酒啊？”Jensen疑惑地问。  
“没，一滴酒都没沾。”Jared那双闪着璀璨光芒的漂亮眼睛含笑盯着他。  
“但我怎么觉得你好像喝醉了？”Jensen说着把他不安分的手从衬衣里抽出来，“你想要干什么？”  
“你明知故问。”  
“别，别在这里开玩笑。”  
“你看起来真是性感得冒烟啊，Jensen。”Jared装作一本正经的模样说，“另外，我的手拥有独立人格，我控制不住它们，对不起啦。”  
“随你吧。”Jensen朝他翻了个白眼，随后又忍不住宠溺地笑起来，“你喜欢在我正面操你的时候抓我的屁股，所以，我知道你爱它，承认吧！”

“是，我当然爱它，但你知道我最爱你哪里吗？”  
“你是说，除了这里，”Jensen转身，挺起胯部紧贴着他髋骨，压低嗓音凑在他耳边说，“还有哪里吗？”  
“你真下流，Jensen。”Jared的耳尖瞬间红起来，没有否认。  
“彼此彼此，Jared。”Jensen朝他抛出一个“你懂得接下来会发生什么”的眼神。

事实证明Jensen是对的，他总是对的。  
刚进房间，Jared就转身盯着Jensen，不自觉地轻喘起来，他薄薄的唇瓣微微张开，胸口重重地起伏着，手臂极不自然地垂放在身侧，就像是在向他发出诚挚邀请或者等待他扑过来。  
当然，Jensen也绝对不会辜负Jared，如他所愿，Jensen以那种悠闲却不容拒绝的姿态踱步到他面前，双手抓住他的手腕向身后压过去，直到他的后背抵在墙上。Jared凑过来亲吻他的嘴唇，Jensen躲开，轻轻咬上他的喉结，然后顺着他的颈部开始亲吻舔舐。Jared扭动着，低声呻吟，长腿分开些，以方便Jensen挤进来。

“我想操你，想得抓狂，Jared。”Jensen咬住Jared的耳朵用微醺的沙哑低音宣布，“我觉得有些事情你需要再次明确，你是我的，你这漂亮的小屁股是我的，你不能总在酒吧炫耀它，我恨你。”  
“那么，你吃醋喽？可它就在那里，我又不能把它藏起来呀？”Jared挣脱掉他的桎梏，双手捧起他的脸，强迫他正视着自己，然后得意洋洋地笑着捏捏他的耳朵。  
“那么，不要炫耀！”Jensen的鼻尖轻轻地抵着Jared的鼻尖，虽然他的语气听起来凶巴巴的，但眼神却温柔得快要把Jared融化，“他们看你的眼神，让我恨不得全程把都你圈在我怀里。”  
“好吧，永远都学不会分享。”Jared侧着脸亲吻他的嘴唇，而Jensen则用力抓着他腰侧的肌肉回吻过去，他的牛仔裤已经被硬起来的阴茎撑得鼓鼓囊囊，在Jared身上来回磨蹭。

的确如此，今晚在酒吧里玩得嗨的是Jared，喝得嗨的是Jensen。而每当Jensen喝得有些醉的时候，那个隐藏在绅士Jensen阴影里的“不懂得分享的控制狂人格”就会出现。不用怀疑，Jared爱绅士Jensen，但偶尔也会怀念他坏坏的“不懂得分享的控制狂人格”，这也就是为什么，他今晚在酒吧里嗨得有些过分。  
　  
“我想要惩罚你。”Jensen往后退开些，气喘吁吁地说。  
“什么？为什么？”Jared还沉浸在Jensen甜腻缠绵的亲吻里，没等他反应过来，Jensen就单膝跪在地板上，抬起他的脚将他的鞋袜脱掉。  
“你想要做什么？Jensen？”Jared光脚踩在地板上，不明所以地问。  
“嘘嘘嘘，不要动。”Jensen站起来按着Jared的肩膀把他转成正面朝墙的姿势，命令说，“就这样贴着墙站好，无论我做什么你都不能动，好吗？”  
“你这是要和我玩游戏吗？”Jared扭着肩膀挣扎了一下。  
“是的，所以你必须要乖乖的，否则可是会受到惩罚。”Jensen再次用力地按住他，“手给我。”

“好。”Jared举起双手向后探过去。  
“不要动喔。”Jensen抓住他的手贴到墙上，放到与耳持平的位置。  
“什么惩罚？”Jared忽然回过头问他。  
“你想要什么惩罚呢？”Jensen把他的头摆正回去，邪魅地勾唇笑起来。  
“好吧，这是你的游戏，我会遵守规则。”  
“那么，我们开始喽。”

Jensen站在Jared身后，双手绕到前面解开他的皮带，粗鲁地把他的黑色牛仔裤褪至脚踝，“抬脚。”  
Jared照做，在Jensen的帮助下把裤子完全踢掉。Jensen从鼻腔里发出一声愉悦的轻哼，重重地捏了捏他圆润挺翘的臀瓣，即便是隔着内裤，那种紧致的触感也总能让他欲望疯长。Jared发出一声欲求不满的低吟，表示他渴望更多肌肤相亲的小小怨念。  
Jensen左手继续轻柔地揉捏Jared的臀瓣，右手则绕过去按住他硬挺的阴茎轻轻抚慰。

“保持安静，不要动。”Jensen低声命令，Jared微不可察地点头，但还是忍不住挺跨把阴茎往Jensen手里送。  
“喜欢你这样放弃主动权，喜欢你这样心甘情愿地被我控制。”Jensen灼热而潮湿的气息喷洒在Jared耳后那小片柔软敏感的肌肤，激得他的汗毛都竖立起来。他右手食指搭在Jared的内裤边沿，一点点伸进去，然后勾住内裤边沿用那种磨人的慢速度向下褪。

Jared敏感的耻毛被他的食指来回骚挠，前液开始从铃口溢出来，呻吟声也越来越不加抑制，如果不是与Jensen的约定在前，他肯定早就扒光自己的衣服跳到Jensen的身上，然后把他扑倒在地板上也扒光了。  
Jensen终于半褪掉Jared的内裤，他性感漂亮的阴茎终于冲破那层棉布的束缚兴奋地弹跳出来。Jensen故意按住他湿滑的铃口，左手也配合着伸进内裤揉捏穴口附近，Jared前后受到的强烈刺激迫使他难耐地呜咽起来，“求你，求你，想要，Jensen，求求你。”

Jensen粗重地喘息着继续左手的动作，宽厚用力的右手手掌则握住Jared饥渴难耐的阴茎重重地来回撸动起来，“我知道，宝贝，只是还没到时候，另外，嘘嘘嘘，你不可以讲话喔。”  
Jared的前额抵在墙面，嘴唇微张着重重地喘息，臀部拼命地向Jensen的胯部靠过去，穴口也随着他的手中的动作情不自禁的加紧或松开，仿佛不停地刺激穴口的是Jensen的阴茎而不是他的手指。哦，操他妈的，他想要Jensen的阴茎，想要他狠狠地操进来。

Jensen感知到Jared近乎失控的渴望，终于彻底脱掉他的内裤，不轻不重地拍了拍他光裸的臀瓣，然后双手扶着他腰线慢慢地跪下去，“你不可以动，不可以发出任何除呻吟以外的声音，否则，你就是输，输的人可是要接受惩罚啊。”

Jensen话音刚落，嘴唇就落在Jared的臀瓣开始轻柔地亲吻，他咬住一小块肌肤含在嘴里吮吸，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，在几乎把Jared的臀瓣亲吻个遍之后，他伸出温热湿滑的舌头沿着臀缝来回舔舐。他的双手配合着大力分开臀瓣，以方便舌尖舔舐穴口附近的褶皱。津液打湿穴口，他的舌尖顺着挤进去，进进出出地来回抽插，Jared忍不住尖叫起来。  
Jensen整张脸几乎都要埋进他的臀肉里，双手紧紧抓着他的臀瓣，舌头卖力地操弄，右手中指也紧贴着舌头插进小穴，搔刮着细嫩敏感的内壁。Jared的双腿越来越软，最终支撑不住倚着墙慢慢地滑落在地。

“哦，你输了，Jared。”Jensen嘴角露出一抹诡计得逞的危险笑容。  
“操，你这是作弊，Jensen。”Jared愤愤地盯着他，额头的汗珠顺着脖颈流淌至领口，Jensen凑过来帮他擦拭，“我讨厌你这些衣服，太多太多层了。”他忍不住抱怨。  
“所以，这是对我总穿太多层衣服的怨念大爆发吗？你是要惩罚我吗？”Jared笑问。  
“是的，想要惩罚你，必须惩罚你，我的小坏蛋男朋友。”Jensen毫不讲理地说，“或许不需要任何理由，就只是我想，或者只是我能。”  
“你真是有点控制狂！”  
“那么，你敢接受我的惩罚吗？”  
“那么，好吧。”Jared几不可闻地回答。

“站起来，保持先前的姿势。”Jensen双手架在Jared腋下帮他站起来。  
“等等，我们需要安全词吗？”Jared试着挣脱Jensen有些粗鲁的压制。  
“让我想想，当然——”Jensen故意停住，表情有些严肃，“不需要！你可以在任何时候、因为任何原因叫我停下来，那么，我就会停下来。我发誓。现在，闭上眼睛。”  
“我相信你。”  
“所以，我可以开始了吗？”  
“最后一个问题，我必须得闭上眼睛吗？”  
“当然不是，只不过如果你睁着这双漂亮的眼睛的话，我可能就下不去手了。”Jensen眼睛里含着笑说。  
“骗子，你根本就看不见我的眼睛！”Jared笑说，Jensen回头瞪了他一眼，他立刻闭上眼乖乖地说，“好吧，那我闭上，你可以开始了。”

“1！”Jensen重重地拍在Jared的臀部，Jared夸张地叫起来，“哇啊！”  
“疼吗？”Jensen清楚地看见自己的手掌在他的臀瓣留下的一片红红的印记。  
“我还可以忍受，继续。”  
“2！”  
“3！”  
“4！”  
“5！”Jensen打得一下比一下轻，最后这一下几乎都是轻柔地爱抚，“游戏结束，宝贝，谢谢你。”  
“不客气。”Jared说着跳到他身上开始亲吻他的嘴唇。

“你感觉怎么样？”Jensen关切地问。  
“当然疼，你力气很大呀。”Jared气喘吁吁地回答，“但是，我硬得都快成石头了，你再不操我，或者帮我撸出来，我可能会死掉。”  
“耐心点儿，我就来。”Jensen开始脱衣服，接着把他拉向自己，Jared也拽着外套的下摆要脱。  
“不，别，先留着它们。”Jensen连忙止住他，“或许，我会让你喜欢上这种感觉的，相信我。”

“什么？”  
“我喜欢你这件外套。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“这套衣服让你看起来像位学识渊博的教授，超性感，但同时又充满禁欲气息，让我快要抓狂了。”Jensen把Jared压向墙，“如果上半身依旧穿戴整齐，上半身光裸着被我操，是不是很劲爆，Padalecki教授？嗯？”那声充满无限挑逗的轻哼从他的鼻腔发出。  
“别拿我开玩笑，Jensen。”Jared迫不及待地抬腿勾住Jensen的腰部，把他拉向自己的胯部，“快开始操我，混蛋！”

Jensen笑着把衬衣从皮带里拽出来，解开皮带，拉下内裤，露出阴茎，然后左手从Jared的膝盖下穿过将那条腿架起来，右手扶着阴茎磨蹭他微微张开的穴口。肥厚的蘑菇头滴着前液，他在操进去之前忽然像是想起什么，问，“我这样进去会不会弄伤你？”  
“操，Jensen，如果你敢现在去找润滑剂，我发誓会杀了你！”Jared恶狠狠地说。  
“遵命，我的小公主。”Jensen深情地望着他的同时，阴茎一点点操进去。

在Jensen的阴茎彻底操进去之后，Jared发出一声舒畅的呻吟，整个人似乎忽然都软下来，下颌搁在他的肩膀，双手紧紧地抓着他的臀部。Jared用被Jensen架起来的那条腿用力把他压向自己，嘴唇故意贴在他的耳边，不是亲吻舔舐，就是故意发出甜腻诱人的呻吟。

Jensen开始抱着Jared的臀部操弄起来，“宝贝，我得抱着你，所以你自己撸出来可以吗？”Jared点点头，随着Jensen的节凑开始撸动自己的阴茎，很快地，他就射在自己手里。

或许是酒精的缘故，Jensen比往常更粗鲁些，每次抽插几乎都是完全地抽离与戳刺，皮带的金属扣随着他的动作而敲击在墙面发出清脆的声响，他几乎仍旧是穿戴整齐。而Jared的下半身虽然完全光裸，而上半身也仍旧整齐地穿着外套、毛衣和衬衫，他的脸颊和脖颈都是细密的汗珠，在荧光灯下闪闪发亮。  
看起来就像是他们都喝醉了，在某个人迹罕至的酒吧后巷就这样依靠着墙壁就操起来。

最终，Jensen射在Jared体内，然后放下他的腿，两个人都气喘吁吁地依靠着墙壁滑下去。  
“我觉得你老了，我还有点期待你能全程抱起我操呢。”Jared先开口说。  
“什么？这都是酒精的不良反应好不？我喝醉了，否则的话，我肯定能全程抱着你操。”Jensen肯定地说。  
“是吗？那么，你现在能把我抱到床上去吗？大英雄？”Jared调皮地整个人都扑在他身上。  
“等着瞧，我可以，我当然可以。”

Fin.


End file.
